croys_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus
Marcus Branden Marcus Branden, the love child of Nathan Branden and Madam Cristina Croÿs . Marcus and his twin brother, Daren were raised by his mother in Iceland were she taught then about the history of their family The white council disagreement in its early days, is why they not members/hid) and how to control their respective powers Aided by their eidetic memory (After the death of their sister who was caught by the white council for necromancy and necromancy and generally breaking every law but the sixth). He speaks French, Icelandic, Mandarin, English and Spanish, he also speaks passable, German, Russian and Italian. His family have learned to side in the shadows and watch their investments grow; currently holding shares in hundreds of companies worldwide. This stretches from Mercedes Benz to light filaments and metal screws to rice production. Marcus specialises in the element of spirit, while his brother prefers Hydromancy. The first time he used his powers it was after seeing the movie “Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back”, After which he and his brother began play acting, at which his mother found Marcus levitating Daren four feet above him. It was at this point that she began their instruction. At age 18 and already with more money in the bank than most small countries, Marcus left the family business mostly up to his brother to keeping only a few properties to himself, and pursued his passion in music, playing the drums, violin and saxophone. He formed a band with three others who also shared his passions and a few gifts of their own, one of which was Phonoturgy which proved rather useful when they had to perform for thousands of people without the sounds system malfunctioning. After 5 years on the road the band decided to take a break and explore their own paths. It was soon after this he was informed of the death of his father, he decided to purchase a few of the offices formerly owned by his father to feel closer to him, the most notable being the former Nathaniel Brand Institute on the 88th floor on the Empire State Building, which serves as his HQ for his new records label. He also purchased the 91st Street subway station and renovated it into a modern home /workstation. After a few weeks in the new city he was contacted by a group of sorcerers who wished to arrange a meeting with him. His of evocation is quite extensive and as a result rather than caring around a focus with him he has made himself a living focus, covering his entire body with hundreds of intricate designs, he however keeps them covered including those on the backs of his hands. He does however carry a pair of custom drum sticks which while fully functions as a focus it manly serve as a decoy when needed, or when he just wants to jam out. He hates ginger tabby cats and loves his black Bombay cat. He is very protective of his friends and family however fears the fate of his sister. He remains bitter toward the white council and would happily tear it to the ground were the opportunity to present itself. He loves collecting items of historical relevance from the supernatural side of history and weaponry for which he has had training in fencing and firearms, although in a fight he prefers to use his wits rather than his fists.